<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticks and Stones by YesraMorningstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853409">Sticks and Stones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesraMorningstar/pseuds/YesraMorningstar'>YesraMorningstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesraMorningstar/pseuds/YesraMorningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument with a consulting detective requires extreme wit to match his when it comes to dishing insults. What’s bothering your boyfriend now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Reader, Sherlock Holmes &amp; You, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/You, sherlock reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticks and Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sherlock is probably major OOC. I just thought an insult based argument with Sherlock would be both sophisticated and frustrating!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You glared at the back of Sherlock Holmes as he stared at a blood splattered wall. Maybe if you stared hard enough you’d somehow stare straight into his brain and find out what his deal was today. He was unusually quiet today, barely responding to yours and John’s questions. He didn’t even insult Anderson as soon as he saw his smug face! </p><p>“It’s obvious he was hit from the front first. So it had to be someone he knew-“ he began. “That makes no sense! If he was hit from the front, the blood splatter flying from the weapon wouldn’t go to that side of the wall!” you yelled in exasperation. Sherlock stared at you so intensely you could practically hear ‘are you stupid?’ in his voice. </p><p>“All right! Enough! What’s your damage today, Sherlock? You havent been yourself today. We’ve all noticed the improvement,” you sneered. “You’re not pretty enough to be this stupid, ______,” your eyes flashed angrily before he continued, “he was hit from the front by a-“ “Answer me, Sherlock.” He huffed and turned his face away from you, refusing to speak. This man is wearing your patience real thin. </p><p>“Oh? Oh! Ignoring me, are we? Why play hard to get when you’re already so hard to want?” you exclaimed as you threw your hands up in the air. “Whatever, I’m-“ “You’re impossible to overestimate,” Sherlock drawled, “As an outsider, what is your perspective on intelligence?” You gaped at the man in front of you as you processed the words that came out of his mouth.</p><p>“Are you two seriously arguing in the middle of a crime scene investigation?” Anderson butted in suddenly. “Do you realize that people just tolerate you?” both you and Sherlock quipped. A small twitch of your lip was the only reaction you let slip as you heard your voices mix perfectly. “Leave.” Sherlock stated as he sent a glare towards the man. “Wha- I’m in the middle of-“ Anderson babbled. “Anderson. Please leave for a few minutes. Sherlock clearly has not been burdened by an overabundance of education,” you added, your arms crossing in front of your chest.  As soon as he left the room you two started shooting insults back and forth. </p><p>“You are the human equivalent of a participation award.”<br/>
“At least I don’t give people the silent treatment, like a child, when something os obviously bothering me.”<br/>
“The only culture you possess is bacteria.”<br/>
“Your gene pool could use a little more chlorine.”</p><p>“I envy people who haven’t met you!” you breathed in exasperation. “I hope your day is as pleasant as you,” Sherlock scoffed. “Perhaps it will, because by the end of it you will be utterly forgotten.” As soon as the words left your lips you could tell you had taken it just a tad too far. His eyes stared into your own before he adjusted the lapels of his coat and uttered a flat, “fine.” You couldn’t help but wince slightly as his form passed you and slammed past whoever was in the doorway. </p><p>“What just happened with him?” Anderson asked, fixing his jacket collar. “I have neither the time nor the crayons to explain it to you, Anderson,” you sighed as you followed the detective out of the room, your fingers lightly rubbing the sides of your head. Your legs picked up the pace as you headed out to the street, tailing behind the coat you knew so well. “Sherlock! Stop running away,” you whined tiredly, “just tell me what made you so irritated. You know I don’t like to leave us when we’re angry at each other!” Your nose suddenly crashed into his back as he stopped walking. </p><p>“Sherlock?” you rubbed your nose lightly and gently pulled on his coat, “what’s going on with you?” He turned to face you at your question, staring at your face with furrowed brows. “Sherl-“ “I heard you and John. As you wish, by the end of today I will be utterly forgotten,” he strained before turning away to continue walking. You jogged to the front of him and blocked his path, your arms holding his at his sides. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Me and John? What did you hear?” you questioned. Your brain kicked into overdrive trying to think of what you and his flatmate talked about when he wasn’t around. “I don’t understand,” you admitted. </p><p>“You said you ‘couldn’t just dump him like you’ve done your previous boyfriends,” he stated through gritted teeth. “If you really feel that way then it’s best-“ Your confused face shifted into a shocked one before changing into a smug smile. “Are you daft, Sherlock? I was talking about Professor Fluffikins. My cat. I’m trying to find him a new home before I move flats. Were you... did you think I was going to break up with you?” you asked incredulously. His eyes looked away from you as he grimaced. “You did! Wow! And you thought the best way to deal with it was to push my buttons and make us say mean things to each other!” you gasped, “What would your lover John think?!” </p><p>Arms wrapped around your shoulders and pulled you into a warm chest, cutting off your rant once again. “I regret the... mean things,” he said as you wrapped your arms around his waist, “and John isn’t my lover.” “Say what you want but there’s definitely something going on between you guys,” you smiled up at him, “but I was here first.” You said matter of fact. “Unless you want to do something togeth- mh!” He cut off your tease with his lips against yours, your fingers digging into his scarf to pull him closer. “Mmm do that a couple more times and maybe that argument will be utterly forgotten,” you breathed. Sherlock rolled his eyes before starting to walk along the street again, pulling you with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>